epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Bouffalant vs Tauros. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
Oi oi. Strange to see an RBotP so soon after the previous considering I'm pretty constipated in terms of writing at the moment but we have one. I'd probably attribute the speed of this being released to the fact that I only wrote half of it. The other half was written by our favourite person called Brendan, Brendan. In this bout, we have the all-male Wild Bull Pokémon who got an episode of the anime banned for causing the requirement of firearms versus the Bash Buffalo Pokémon sporting an afro and two massive horns: Bouffalant (played by Brendan) in a battle of horned bovine Pokémon. Also, Tauros is like the constellation Taurus and Bouffalant represents Taurus in the Unova Horoscope so there's sort of an astrology connection there or something idfk. Inb4 "this battle made me horny" or some shit. ---- Beat - With No Regrets by Allrounda Beats - Intro starts at 0:10 'Announcer:' 'Tauros:' You wanna go? This motherfucker's tougher than a buffalo I'm angry, I'll stampede, get covered with my brothers, yo You can Thrash all you want, it won't help when I charge ya Scary face? The scariest thing about it's the mascara I'm a raucous bull with the Sheer Force of several quarterbacks Tauros will slaughter this moron with a Horn Attack Damage from my raw rhymes, dog, try absorbing that My episode was banned for guns, to beat me, you'd need more than that 'Bouffalant:' Let’s ruffle, Bouffalant Charging in Head first to Trash ya This Bash Buffalo Pokémon is about to bash ya You Wild? I call Bull, even Ash managed to catch a herd of ya You shut down Pokémon Play It! That’s all I ever heard of ya You think you got a big Rage? Believe me, you don’t limit hate And when you reach your Anger Point, you still don’t Intimidate I’ll show you your blood, crimson red, just to make you go mad You’re a hundred percent male, though you have no gonads 'Tauros:' You may have a good attack stat, but I'm twice as fast though You're damn slow, fatso, pro-tip: shave the afro I'm aggro from my thick mane right down to my cold hoof This ugly fuck could derail a train with those looks You can't survive if you dice with this tri-tailed titan So high-tail it out of here, you mindless bison With my sick raps, I'll leave with my dignity intact You won't when I Focus Energy on a Giga Impact 'Bouffalant:' Are you using lines that just do not burn or did Sheer Force remove those? Do you even know who you oppose, I’m a Pokémon a Champ chose I’m Bouffalant, I’m gallant, valiant, my bouffant is gorgeous I’m brilliant, flawless, got actual talent unlike you Tauros So if you wanna lock horns with the best, be my guest, I’ll leave you wrecked Wounded and grounded under my hoof, I’m soundproof, your rhymes have no effect You always get Worked Up over nothing and Tail Whip yourself into a frenzy I’m your improvement in style, strength and personality, I’m all you envy RAP... (a herd of logos storm in and push the announcer away) BATTLES OF THE POKÉDEEEEEEEEEEX Who won? Bouffalant Tauros Category:Blog posts